


a better place

by ink_lin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, first time using this so idk how it works, headphones's parents are abusive, let her be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_lin/pseuds/ink_lin
Summary: um. idk how to use this but uhhhh headphones's parents badand she loves npacer but they are homophobic woops
Relationships: Headphones/N-Pacer (Splatoon)
Kudos: 10





	a better place

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know how to write fanfiction what the fuc-

Headphones dashed into her house, late coming back from school. She was hoping, well that **THEY** wouldn't notice but of course they did. They always fucking do.

"Headphones, can you explain why exactly you are thirty minutes late from school again?" Her uptight mother asked. "Are you seeing people you shouldn't be?" Cod, how were they even related?!

"Hahah, no of course not! Specs just needed my help with something." She tried to keep up her fake smile. She **HATED** that about herself, but if she wasn't smiling then she wo-

"No, you're lying aren't you?" Her dad barked, angrily stomping into the room. Headphones always had to be on her best behaviour when he was around. Her heartbeat quickened and her breathing laboured. They never trusted her! Never! _Never!_

Usually she would keep it in and listen to their commands but, she's fucking had it! "WHY DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN I DO?!" She screamed, instantly regretting it.

"Oh missy, you're in trouble now...!" He screamed, lunging toward the blue haired teenager. But she dodged it in the nick of time. "I bet you have been seeing people!!"

 **"I'M SIXTEEN! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID! AND YES!! I DO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"** She blurt out, not caring about the consequences anymore.

Her mother spit out her tea. "G-girlfriend? You're telling me you're a lesbian? My own daughter?"

"YES! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN ONE? MAYBE IF YOU TOOK TIME TO CARE ABOUT ME YOU WOULD KNOW?" Headphones's face was completely red from all the screaming at this point. "And I'm your daughter? You clearly haven't been acting like a good enough mom to me!"

"OUT!" They screamed. "Take your disgusting stuff and leave you filthy sinner!"

_Better for me, she thought._

_But where the fuck could I go?_

_Whatever,_

_As long as I can leave, I'm in a better place._

Headphones grabbed all her belongings and left her house, but it was never a home. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed her girlfriend. "N-Pacer? Can you pick me up?"

"Babe, what's going on? You didn't get a ride back from school?" The empress asked her, clearly worried.

"No, um, I-I just want to see you..." she replied quite somberly.

"Ok. I'll be there. Love you." N-Pacer said, and made a fake kissing noise. That made Headphones feel a little better at least.

Five minutes have passed and her girlfriend is there with a limousine ready to pick her up. Perks of being on Team Monarch?

Headphones reached out to give her a hug, which N-Pacer quickly accepting before realizing she had a bunch of bags with her belongings in it. Her eyes widened. "D-did they find out?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry about that Headph-"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm done living by their rules anyways. From now on I am Headphones, the lesbian queen!"

This caused Pacer to snicker at her dorky girlfriend. She grabbed her hand and led her into the car. "You know, you're always my queen. And always will be."

Now it was Headphones's turn to laugh. "Pffffft!", and she was taken into a kiss by the Empress. They ended up making out in the fancy car, but you could only guess how awkward it was for the driver to tell them they were at the destination.

"I wish your house was farther away..." Headphones blushed.

"We can continue later, love. Right now we have to help you move in."

"Yeah yeah, ok- wait WHAT? Um, I can't live here!"

"Why not? We have plenty extra spaaaaaace..." N-Pacer tapped her nose.

"BUT! How would I even pay?"

"No need. It's on me."

"Ah! Thank you so much!" She began to sob. "I'm so lucky I have you!"

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then they made out again
> 
> yes its short yes i know


End file.
